


The boys of summer

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drawing, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Spanish Translation, Tattoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: [Traducción autorizada porKhirsah]Se siente… muy bien, de hecho, una vez que se sobrepone a la vergüenza reflexiva. La delicada brisa de viento es más fría contra su piel desnuda de lo que era a través del cálido algodón negro. El sol se siente increíble en sus hombros. Billy deja caer su playera sobre su regazo y juguetea con el dobladillo ansiosamente, sintiendo cómo se le colorean las mejillas aún cuando se niega a mirar a Teddy. Está bastante seguro de que un simple vistazo va a mandarlo de cabeza de vuelta a su playera o lanzarlo a toda velocidad a través del campo o hacer que se teletransporte a Siberia o algo por el estilo y, wow, ok, está sentado sin camisa junto a Teddy Altman y realmente no necesita vomitar o excitarse ni nada de eso, así que más le vale a su cuerpo aprender a comportarse en este jodido momento…O: Billy tiene calor, literalmente.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boys of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551866) by [Khirsah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirsah/pseuds/Khirsah). 



> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a Marvel Comics, Allan Heinberg y Jim Cheung y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.  
> Esta es una traducción de The boys of summer, una historia escrita por Khirsah.

Están en un campo.

En _Jersey_.

Es viernes, medio día y el sol está golpeando duro y tupido sus hombros. La playera negra de Billy se está pegando a su cuerpo delgaducho en las axilas y en la curva de su columna. Sus jeans están comenzando a sentirse como una especie de trampa mortal y ya está comenzando a arrepentirse del tonto impulso que lo convenció de que usar una cadena para cartera seria _cool_. No es cool, es, literalmente, lo opuesto de cool; cada vez que apoya el peso de su cuerpo en su mano y siente los broches de metal quemándole la piel recuerda visceralmente _lo poco cool_ que es.

Esto apesta.

Se supone que éste día lo ocuparían para practica de vuelo. Por eso están aquí, en Jersey, varados en un campo lleno de basura, a millas de distancia de aire acondicionado, máquinas expendedoras o —ok, siendo sinceros— cosas delicadas que podrían terminar rotas en un vago intento de trabajo en equipo.

Al otro lado del campo, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pueda oír ninguna de las palabras, pero bastante cerca como para adivinar algunas, Eli y Nate se gritan el uno al otro. Observarlos equivale a un tipo distinto de frustración o quizá sólo se trata de un universo de bolsillo de la frustración en la que ya se encontraban. Es una señal muy clara de que el equipo no se está acoplando y eso queda por sentado —el cuerpo de Nate está tan tenso como un resorte prensado y el rostro de Eli, tan cerca de alcanzar una expresión casi amenazadora; ruborizado, con el entrecejo empapado de sudor, ribeteando su cabeza como una corona—.

Dios. ¿Por qué no pudieron esperar hasta las _vacaciones_ para intentar salvar al mundo?

Billy cambia de posición, deja caer su mano y de inmediato la levanta de nuevo cuando el metal caliente le escalda la piel. _Carajo._ Retuerce su cadera y tira de la cadena, sacando su cartera del bolsillo. El metal le quema las yemas de los dedos, pero no le importa, sólo quiere alejar la cadena. Sólo tiene que girar rápido y tirar y por fin puede arrojarla a un lado, viéndola erizarse y destellar, predadora, bajo el brillante sol de verano.

— _Jersey_ —dice Billy, introduciendo su cartera de nuevo en su bolsillo antes de masajear testarudamente su muñeca. No necesita ver la sombra de Teddy alargándose a su derecha: el sonido de sus _Doc Martins_ en la tierra y las briznas de pasto es suficiente para anunciar su llegada. Aún así, ladea la cabeza para mirar a su compañero de equipo, ofreciéndole una apenada media sonrisa. Es graciosa la forma en la que la irritación se evapora cada vez que Teddy está cerca—. Hey, ¿tenían _Fanta_?

Teddy se deja caer fácilmente a su lado. Su camisa azul está atada a su cintura y luce imperdonablemente ardiente —figurativa y no literalmente ésta vez, aunque a veces Billy está seguro de que podría derretirse sobre esa gloriosa piel bronceada si sólo se atreviera a estirar la mano y tocar— usando sólo su camiseta de tirantes blanca. Teddy se aparta mechones de cabello de la cara con el reverso de la muñeca. Le sonríe y le arroja una _Fanta_ — _¡perfecto! —_ para después abrir su propia lata de _Mountain Dew._

—Pudo ser peor —remarca Teddy.

Billy hace una mueca, cambiando su postura mientras Teddy se acomoda a su lado.

—Apuesto que no.

—Pudo ser Queens.

— _Jersey._

— _Sofocante_ Queens.

Billy presiona la lata llena de condensación contra su cuello.

—Tienes un punto… pero entonces al menos podríamos haber usado el metro. Sólo digo.

Teddy exhala una suave risa y empina su cabeza hacia atrás para beber. Billy intenta no mirar —enserio trata, fijándose en la épica batalla de poder de Eli y Nate, que alcanza un nuevo nivel—, pero sus ojos se siguen viendo arrastrados, una y otra vez, hacia la larga línea de la garganta de Teddy. Es un metamorfo, así que es _perfecto_ , pero Billy ha comenzado a rozar la línea que le dice que es perfecto sólo por el hecho de ser _Teddy_. Un destello plateado rodeando el contorno de su oreja, manzana de Adán se moviéndose y el labio inferior oprimido por el borde de la lata. Pestañas largas y oscuras apoyadas contra suaves mejillas.

Billy muerde la parte interior de su mejilla y se balancea un poco hacia Teddy, con los dedos rodeando la pegajosa curva de su lata de _Fanta_. Teddy es tan… sólo es tan…

Aparta la mirada rápidamente cuando Teddy abre los ojos; Billy fija su atención en golpear el contorno de su lata con las uñas, luego, en tirar del abre fácil, pretendiendo que no está tan consciente de la presencia de Teddy y que por su piel no gatean pinchazos de calor que nada tienen que ver con el sol, expandiéndose por su cuerpo y provocándole, Dios, piel de gallina. Qué vergonzoso.

Intenta no prestar atención en el momento en el que Teddy coloca su bebida a un costado y se estira para alcanzar su mochila, con la débil excusa de una camiseta sin mangas elevándose un poco por encima de su cintura. _Realmente_ no es justo que Teddy, como Hulkling, se esté acostumbrando a andar por ahí en varios niveles de desnudez. Nate y Eli parecen bastante acostumbrados a esto, también —o al menos parece que les da lo mismo de una forma u otra—, pero Billy…

Bueno. Él es _humano._ Y un adolescente. Que está empezando a acostumbrarse a andar por la vida en un estado constante de semi-excitación. Y, por cierto, pensar en eso no lo está ayudando en éste preciso momento así que, uhm, ¿qué tal los Yankees?

…Mierda.

Billy se mueve un poco y encaja el pulgar en el abre fácil de la lata, jugando con él, encorvando los hombros bajo el sol lastimero. Probablemente debería agarrar su propia mochila y sacar un libro o algo así; en el lugar en donde se encuentra ahora, puede escuchar el tenor del espectáculo montado por Eli y Nate y suena a que va para largo. Al menos debería sacar su IPod o cómics; algo que lo prevenga de pensar demasiado. Y que depresivo resulta todo: ¿ha llegado al punto en el que ya no se puede sentar junto a Teddy y pensar cosas neutrales? Todo inmediatamente se convierte en _oh, wow, huele delicioso_ o _debería ser ilegal lucir tan sexy en una camiseta sin mangas_ o _moriría si me tocara._ Si Kang no aparece pronto, para cuando lo haga Billy va a estar tan sumergido en hormonas, que no va a ser de ninguna ayuda y…

—Hey —dice Teddy de repente—. Ven aquí.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Perdón? —Tiene que sacudirse para salir del espiral de sus pensamientos, girándose para mirar a Teddy. Teddy está destapando una pluma de gel, sonriendo en la comisura de su boca de una manera que hace destellar un hoyuelo y eso es _tan injusto._

—Ven aquí —repite, haciéndole señas para que se acerque— y quítate la playera.

 _Uh,_ piensa Billy, parpadeando rápidamente, _así que así se siente volverse loco. Es bueno saber._

—¿…Uh?

—Prepárate, Kaplan: eres mi nuevo lienzo en blanco. Voy a hacerte un tatuaje —cuando Billy parpadea de nuevo, sacude la pluma, mostrándosela—. ¿Con la pluma? Cien por ciento lavable. A menos que no quieras —Teddy añade rápidamente—. En ese caso, mis jeans serán sacrificados para aliviar mi aburrimiento.

—Si te vuelves más artísticamente desaliñado, los hipsters van a nombrarte su rey —dijo Billy lentamente. Tiene que tragarse una creciente marea de… algo… creciendo en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Teddy ríe.

—Tomaré eso como consejo, señor Cadena Para Cartera.

—¡Fue un momento de debilidad! —echa un vistazo de nuevo hacia Eli y Nate, mordisqueando su labio interior, prácticamente vibrando con emociones conflictivas. Luego, lentamente, alcanza el dobladillo de su playera—. Oh, pero nada demasiado grotesco —. Teddy se pone una mano sobre el corazón silenciosamente—. Y, uhm, no te rías de, uhm… digo, no es como si todos pudiéramos ser… y yo sólo estoy un poco… de todas formas, _tú_ eres como, uhm, y… —sus dedos tiemblan contra la tela con emoción, nervios y una repentina duda elevándose en su garganta, porque él no es como Teddy o Eli. Ni siquiera como _Nate_ que no tiene muchos músculos precisamente, pero se las arregla para lucir imponente al lado del torpe y delgaducho Billy Kaplan y, _oh, Dios,_ esto es una mala idea—. Uhm…

Teddy se inclina para chocar sus hombros ligeramente.

—Hey —dice con voz baja y gentil, lo suficiente para mandar corrientes de placer por las venas de Billy—, nadie se está riendo.

—Sí, _ahora._

—Nunca.

Eso no debería hacer que contenga el aliento, pero lo _hace,_ y no puede evitar que los dedos de sus pies se contraigan en sus _Sketchers_ aún cuando baja la mirada y lentamente tira de su playera.

Se siente… muy bien, de hecho, una vez que se sobrepone a la vergüenzareflexiva. La delicada brisa de viento es más fría contra su piel desnuda de lo que era a través del cálido algodón negro. El sol se siente _increíble_ en sus hombros _._ Billy deja caer su playera sobre su regazo y juguetea con el dobladillo ansiosamente, sintiendo cómo se le colorean las mejillas aún cuando se niega a mirar a Teddy. Está bastante seguro de que un simple vistazo va a mandarlo de cabeza de vuelta a su playera o lanzarlo a toda velocidad a través del campo o hacer que se teletransporte a _Siberia_ o algo por el estilo y, wow, ok, está sentado sin camisa junto a _Teddy Altman_ y realmente no necesita vomitar o excitarse ni nada de eso, así que más le vale a su cuerpo aprender a comportarse en _este jodido momento **…**_

Billy toma una abatida bocanada de aire y sujeta su _Fanta_ como si fuera un salvavidas.

—Cool —la voz de Teddy suena extrañamente aguda, pero Billy no está listo para mirarlo y averiguar porque. En vez de eso, se concentra en el horizonte, ignorando firmemente todo menos la forma en la que las copas de los arboles se alzan para encontrarse con el cielo de color azul cerúleo, aún cuando Teddy gira para mirarlo de frente o cuando su rodilla curvada roza su cadera; aún cuando la punta fría de la pluma roza su piel.

Es piedra. Es _mármol._ Es…

Teddy mueve la pluma hacia abajo lentamente y él deja de ser todo para sentir un impresionado y miserable dolor.

 _Oh, Dios,_ Billy piensa ante la repentina excitación percibida como un golpe en las tripas. _Oh, Dios, oh, Dios._ Puede sentir el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Teddy, está ultra consciente de que su rostro está muy cerca, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo mientras Teddy se concentra en su trabajo. El ocasional roce de la rodilla de Teddy contra su muslo es enloquecedor y la _pluma_ , maldita sea, esa pluma. Ligera como una pluma, dibujando sobre su piel en lentos y dolorosos giros.

Abajo. Curvándose. Arriba. Girando.

Billy aprieta los puños, uno alrededor de la lata de soda, el otro, enredado en su playera, casi vibrando con energía. Esto no debería estar afectándolo así, pero lo está _haciendo_ , en verdad lo está haciendo, y Billy tiene que cerrar los ojos y luchar contra el desalentado ruido que quiere escapar de su boca. Se… se está excitando — _más—_ estando atrapado contra la dura línea del cierre de su pantalón. Puede sentir el calor fulminante a través de sus bóxers, jeans y playera y puede sentir la cresta contra su muñeca cuando se mueve.

La impresionante urgencia de _tocarse_ casi lo hace gemir. ¿Qué haría Teddy, se pregunta, si sólo… abriera su puño y acunara con los dedos el bulto creciente? ¿Le parecería desagradable? ¿Se sentiría intrigado? ¿Excitado?

Billy puede imaginarlo claramente: Eli y Nate en la distancia, ignorantes. La respiración de Teddy haciéndose más y más rápida, igualando el ligero _suish, suish_ de la pluma conforme ésta dibuja giros y curvas en la piel de Billy. Ojos azules contemplando los suyos, abrasadores, deseosos, conscientes mientras Billy se inclina hacia atrás, recargándose en una mano, moviendo la otra hacia abajo para abrir el botón de su pantalón. Movería su pulgar sobre el metal antes de pasarlo por el agujero, abriéndolo con un ruido imperceptible. La pluma se detendría, Teddy petrificándose al mismo tiempo que el dedo de Billy se deslizaría por la cabeza del cierre y lentamente lo bajaría, dejando que la V se agrandara, revelando bóxers azules con un parche húmedo creciendo en ellos, liberándose, abriéndose. Y, si Teddy estirara su otra mano, si tan sólo deslizara esa enorme y callosa palma dentro y lo _sujetara_ , joder…

 _Joder_.

Billy descruza las piernas, presionando sus talones en la tierra, moviéndolas hacia arriba para poder apoyar la frente en sus rodillas, ocultando el innegable bulto entre sus muslos. Necesita tranquilizarse; necesita dejar de _pensar_.

—¿Estás bien? —murmura Teddy y su voz basta para que el miembro de Billy se agite, provocando un latigazo de placer. La pluma hace una pausa, luego, continua cuando Billy asiente contra sus rodillas. La punta se sumerge bajo su codo, dibujando elaborados torbellinos.

—Sí, sí, es sólo que hace… hace calor —tiene que mover su cadera; no _puede_ mover la cadera. Si lo hace, se arriesga a que sus pantalones lo constriñan o se froten contra él y ya está lo suficiente animado: no necesita darle vida al impulso de _penetrar—_. ¿Qué estás dibujando?

Abajo. Giro. Arrastrándose sobre piel muy caliente.

Teddy descansa su mano sobre la saliente afilada del omoplato de Billy, vigorizándolo.

—Sólo curvas sin sentido. ¿Sabes? Siempre quise hacerme un tatuaje.

— _No._ Estoyimpresionadamente impresionado ahora mismo —está orgulloso de su capacidad para sonar sarcástico a pesar de todo. Le toma más trabajo del que quiere admitir.

Teddy lo golpea ligeramente con la pluma.

—Tarado. Decir eso es como pedirme a gritos que dibuje un gran pene en tu brazo.

—Pretende que inserté un comentario adecuadamente elocuente en ésta parte de la conversación —dice Billy falto de aliento y se anima a girar la cabeza, descansando su mejilla contra sus rodillas. Muerde el interior de su boca al abrir los ojos, preparándose para el impacto: contemplar a _Teddy_ , tan cerca, con el cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos azules y la cabeza inclinada en su dirección, hombros anchos y manos gentiles y Dios, Dios, este _chico_. Quiere estirar las manos y enredar los dedos en su cabello, quiere acunar su mentón y atraerlo hasta poder lamer su camino hasta esos carnosos y perfectos labios. Este enamoramiento lo va a matar—. Uhm, ¿así que el motivo por el que no te lo haces es tu metamorfosis?

Su voz suena como si fuera la de alguien más; eso basta para que Teddy pause y levante la mirada, fijándola en sus ojos. Sus rostros están cerca, casi lo suficiente para que pueda saborear el aliento de Teddy. Su aroma —acuático, dulce, como ninguna colonia que Billy hubiera olido a pesar de haber pasado una hora entera buscando de botella en botella en Macy— lo rodea por completo. Eso, más que nada, hace que contenga el aliento y que su miembro atrapado duela.

Los ojos de Teddy son más negros que azules ahora.

—Sí —dice y luego se aclara la garganta y vuelve a concentrarse en el tatuaje. Billy persigue su mirada, luchando para no retorcerse, casi perdiendo. Tiene una manga corta de tinta en el brazo, con un gran blanco en su hombro, haciendo espirales hasta convertirse en un estilizado sol. Líneas y curvas y círculos arqueados explotando a su alrededor, formando un patrón que no puede observar del todo. Se pregunta, mareado, si algo así es lo que Teddy hubiera deseado _tatuarse_. Se pregunta si significa algo que Teddy decidiera regalarle el diseño a él.

Entonces, Teddy se inclina y _sopla sobre su piel_ y ahí está, eso es todo, ya se hartó de pensar… Billy se curva con un jadeo, talones arrastrándose por la tierra y la grava, caderas elevándose. Deja caer la lata de _Fanta_ sin abrir y batalla por encontrar de donde sostenerse, uñas enterrándose en la tierra mientras el placer pulsa por su cuerpo, doliendo, joder, deseando, necesitando, sólo, _Dios_ , a Teddy.

—Lo siento —murmura Teddy—. ¿Te hice cosquillas?

Billy tiene que voltear la cara, oscilándose, tan fuerte, que está empezando a doler. Asiente rápidamente, sin confiar en su capacidad para hablar. Muerde su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que la pluma se mueve sobre su piel sobre sensibilizada y está bastante seguro de que está a pocos segundos de gemir.

O de venirse.

Carajo. Más le vale no correrse por esto.

Billy cuenta hasta diez, luego, de reversa, después hacia adelante otra vez, intentando recuperar un atisbo de control sobre su traicionero cuerpo adolescente. Finalmente, se las arregla para balbucir:

—Dios, ¿ya vas a terminar? —con una especie de potencia que podría pasar por fastidio, rodillas apretándose entre ellas, pecho contrayéndose, tendiéndose sobre la rítmica palpitación de su miembro.

Teddy no dice nada durante largo rato. Billy gira la cabeza de nuevo para mirarlo, contemplando la forma en la que el color sube de tono en las mejillas de Teddy, elevándose hasta la punta de sus orejas mientras termina de colorear una vid. La sensación bordea en insoportable y Billy cambia su postura de nuevo, necesitando presión, mortificado por el hecho de desearlo tanto.

—Quédate quieto —murmura Teddy, cambiando su agarre, moviendo el brazo de Billy mientras escribe cuidadosamente en la parte de abajo. Palabras sin sentido, al menos lo que Billy alcanza a ver, pero hermosas.

_Amin ve'lle. Lle ier vanima. Amin irma a'miqula lle. Auta n'e yassen amin?_

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —la voz de Billy está profundamente ronca y lame sus labios reflexivamente.

Teddy no responde. Sólo se sienta de nuevo, tapando la pluma y guardándola de nuevo en su mochila. Billy levanta su brazo, retorciéndolo para poder ver mejor, intentando leer el… élfico? ¿Era élfico?

—Ay, por Dios, _tarado —_ dice, reconociendo una o dos palabras. _Quiero. Besarte._

Espera, ¿qué?

—Espera, ¿qué? —dice Billy, levantando la cabeza muy rápido—. _¿Qué?_ Teddy, _¿qué?_

—Nada —dice Teddy, encogiendo un hombro. Aún está ruborizado y evita mirar a Billy a los ojos mientras se pone de pie—. Sólo es… una tontería.

Billy se apresura a ponerse de rodillas y atrapar los bordes de la camisa de Teddy cuando éste intenta alejarse.

—No, tú, _Dios_ , siéntate —tira fuerte de la camisa de Teddy para detenerlo y no se pone a pensar antes de reclamar cierta ventaja sobre él. Billy patea las piernas de Teddy, mandándolo al suelo, y gatea hasta colocarse sobre él en un instante, intentando someterlo para evitar que huya.

Teddy gira, sujetando las muñecas de Billy de manera refleja, pero Billy tiene dos hermanos menores, sabe cómo pelear sucio, cómo huir de un agarre flojo y ganar ventaja.

»—¿Qué dice? —Billy hace presión con las rodillas, montándose a las piernas flexionadas de Teddy. Grita cuando un poderoso tirón hace que pierda el equilibrio. Se abalanza hacia adelante, sujetando la camiseta sin mangas de Teddy para no caer al suelo y, de un momento a otro, grandes manos sujetan su cadera y ambos cuerpos se alinean y, lo último de lo que Billy se entera, es de que está sentado a horcajadas en el regazo de Teddy, parpadeando a _pocos centímetros_ de su cara y, bueno, sólo es un pobre humano.

—Por favor, no me patees el trasero —murmura Billy, su agarre afianzándose al mismo tiempo que elimina la distancia entre ellos y por fin, _por fin_ besa a Teddy Altman.

No está seguro de qué espera que pase. Fuegos artificiales, tal vez. Escándalo. Recibir un puñetazo en los intestinos. Pero nada de eso ocurre. En su lugar, siente la luz del sol bañándole los hombros. Siente el sabor de _Mountain Dew,_ sal y saliva. Escucha una respiración entrecortada, siente el roce de uñas cuando Teddy aferra con más fuerza su cadera y —oh, Dios— _lo besa de vuelta_.

Billy se derrite en un sonido estrangulado atrapado en el fondo de su garganta. Puede sentir la respiración de Teddy cuando su poderoso pecho se mueve contra el suyo; están tan cerca, que Billy jura que puede escuchar el latido del corazón de Teddy siguiendo el mismo ritmo que el suyo. Deja que sus ojos se cierren, su boca moviéndose sobre la de Teddy, sus dedos aferrando con más y más fuerza su camiseta sin mangas mientras se balancea sobre él. Le queda el suficiente juicio para arquear su cadera y evitar que Teddy sienta su erección, pero está seguro de que ese pensamiento pronto lo va a abandonar, por lo menos, oh, diablos, los labios de Teddy se están abriendo, su lengua rozando el contorno de la boca de Billy, _lamiendo la curva de su labio inferior._

Billy gime y presiona hacia abajo, abriendo los labios mientras su cadera se empuja, ajustada y demandante, contra el duro estomago de Teddy. Ya tendrá tiempo para avergonzarse después, encontrará pudor en algún lado. Ahora mismo no puede pensar; no puede respirar. No puede hacer nada más que arquearse sin poder evitarlo cuando Teddy sumerge la lengua en su boca y acaricia lento, profundo y _húmedo_.

Tiemblan juntos. Billy ama el sonido ronco que Teddy hace; ama su sabor. Ama cómo sus enormes manos se deslizan hacia abajo para extenderse sobre su trasero, acercando aún más sus cuerpos. A Teddy no parece importarle la manera en la que Billy se restriega contra él. Por el contrario, parece súper cargarlo: se mueve a un ritmo calculado, su propia cadera arqueándose. Penetrando. Es un desquiciado dolor lleno de un furioso calor y presión y, y…

Los ojos de Billy se abren como platos y rompe el beso con un jadeo de sorpresa. Se encuentra con los ojos de Teddy, atónito, viendo la misma expresión reflejada en pozos oscuros ribeteados de azul.

—Oh, por Dios —balbucea Billy—. Estás _duro_.

Un sonrojo se expande por las mejillas de Teddy.

—Uhm.

—Estás excitado y me estás besando y… y necesito callarme ahora mismo, pero, wow, ok, sí. Ok, sí, hay que hacer esto, vamos —estira la mano para tirar de la camiseta sin mangas de Teddy, levantándola y temblando con el desquiciante surgimiento del deseo. Sentir a Teddy caliente y esperanzado contra su cuerpo es… no tiene palabras para describirlo, pero es mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado y le pertenece y no va a desperdiciar la oportunidad por _nada_ del mundo—. Yo también, yo también —exhala, haciendo a un lado la camiseta de Teddy presionándose contra él para revelarse en el contacto de piel con piel. Teddy es grande y ancho cuando él es pequeño y delgado y algo sobre esa diferencia desata una reacción en cadena en su cerebro, porque no puede evitar restregarse contra todos esos _músculos_ , frotando su estrujada erección contra duras abdominales, deseando ser arrojado boca abajo, abierto por completo y, _santo cielo,_ cogido cada segundo que le resta de vida—. _Teddy._

Billy gira el rostro para capturar la boca de Billy, chupando su labio inferior. Sujeta las manos de Billy cuando este intenta alcanzar ciegamente el cierre de sus pantalones, levantándolas y sujetándolas entre sus cuerpos. No deja de besarlo, no deja de frotarse contra su cuerpo con fuertes embestidas de sus caderas —Billy no está seguro de que Teddy sea capaz de detenerse—, pero aún así, no suelta sus manos.

Billy lloriquea, profundo en su garganta, retorciéndose sin poder evitarlo mientras Teddy lo mantiene cautivo. Su miembro duele violentamente y está muy seguro de que podría venirse sólo con esto: el olor del pasto y hojas, el calor y el sabor del sudor y…

Y jodido _Jersey_. _Ama_ Jersey. Jersey es _fantástico_.

 _Teddy_ es fantástico.

Teddy.

Está haciendo esto con Teddy.

—Oh —Billy respira en la boca de Teddy, temblando—. Oh, oh, Dios, Teddy. Voy a… voy a…

—Estamos en un campo —el gemido de Teddy es hondo y honesto, pero aún así no deja de moverse. Su agarre en las muñecas de Billy es tan fuerte que casi duele, pero eso sólo lo hace más ardiente, de alguna forma, siente ganas de _luchar—._ Estamos en un campo y Eli y Nate están _justo ahí_ y todo lo que quiero hacer es tirarte al suelo boca abajo…

—Oh, sí, hazlo.

—…y arrancarte la ropa…

— _Sí_ , de acuerdo.

—…y abrirte con la lengua…

—Oh, _Dios_ mío, Teddy.

—Y _cogerte…_ y ni siquiera te he… ni siquiera hemos… ir por malteadas y leer cómics no cuenta como una _cita_ y quiero llevarte a una y hacer esto bien y yo nunca… es que eres tan… —Teddy se aparta un poco para mirar los ojos de Billy, luciendo tan ofuscado como éste, y murmura—: quiero hacer esto _bien_. Me _gustas_.

Y eso… eso lo golpea inesperadamente fuerte. Es como si… como si estuviera sumergido profundo en el océano, meciéndose cuidadosamente hasta alcanzar los remolinos iníciales de las aguas turbulentas, sin percatarse de la gran ola elevándose sobre su cabeza. Teddy quiere besarlo y tener sexo con él y tener citas con él y quizá ser su novio. A Teddy le _gusta._ Y eso es…

Oh. Es.

_Todo._

El aliento escapa de Billy en una exhalación, casi rayando en desesperación. Aún quiere hacer esto —en verdad, en verdad quiere seguir haciéndolo—, pero algo en la confesión de Teddy, en la sinceridad de sus ojos azules, hace que Billy se aparte gentilmente de su agarre y alce las manos para acunar su cara.

Acaricia las mejillas de Teddy con sus pulgares, con la excitación mutando gradualmente a una apenada fascinación. Admiración. Todas esas semanas de querer y no tener se han apagado en su cabeza y ahora Teddy está _aquí,_ excitado, ruborizado y sintiéndose _atraído por él._

—Sí —murmura Billy—. Sí, bien. A mí también me gustas —pausa—. Pero, que conste, malteadas y cómics sí cuentan como una cita.

Teddy deja salir una risa. Se inclina contra el roce de Billy.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué bueno porque me gustaría ir a _Shake Shack_ ésta noche. ¿Quieres venir? Sería como una… bien…

—¿Una cita? —Billy no puede creer que se está ruborizando con esas palabras. Hace un momento se estaban restregando uno contra otro en el campo; ¿cómo puede ponerlo más tenso el hecho de que Teddy lo invitara a salir?

—Sí —dice Teddy, apartando la mirada para luego fijarla en él de nuevo a través de sus pestañas—. Sí, como una cita.

Billy tiene que cerrar los ojos ante el repentino surgimiento de emociones. Esto es… ha tenido sueños así. En ellos, está sentado bajo un puñado de mantas escuchando a gente como Dan Savage diciéndole que algún día _tendrá_ algo como esto. Y no es que Billy no haya confiado en todos esos buenos deseos. Es sólo que…

Es un superhéroe. Va a salvar al mundo. Va a _ser_ alguien. Y la forma en la que Teddy lo está mirando ahora, sin aliento, ansioso, como si temiera que Billy pudiera decirle que no…

Dios. Ha soñado con que su vida podría llegar a ser así, sí, pero nunca pensó que podría sentirse así de bien.

—Sí —murmura Billy, deslizando los dedos entre las hebras de cabello dorado de Teddy, con el corazón hipando en el pecho—. Sí. _Sí_. Si, vamos… hablar: sobrevalorado —Billy se traga la risa aliviada de Teddy, lamiendo el interior de su boca, intentando telegrafiar por medio del tacto y el gusto lo mucho que desea esto. Desea a Teddy. No sexualmente, sino…

Ok, sí, sexualmente también. Su cuerpo aún no ha terminado de lanzar chispas y sentir la lengua de Teddy contra la suya, entrelazándose y ensalivándose, tan caliente como un hierro al rojo vivo no está haciendo nada para detener la corriente eléctrica que circula por su cuerpo. Pero. Piensa que tal vez Teddy tiene razón. Tal vez pueden tomarse su tiempo… y hacer las cosas _bien_.

Entonces, Teddy envuelve la lengua de Billy con la suya y succiona firmemente, tirando de la raíz y de pronto todo _empieza_ de nuevo. Billy se inclina hacia adelante con una estrangulada inhalación, con las rodillas apretando su agarre alrededor de la cadera de Teddy y el cuerpo entero arqueándose. Su miembro se sacude con fuerza, liquido seminal pintando un parche oscuro en sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que introduce su lengua en las profundidades de la boca de Teddy. Se siente… Dios, se siente increíble. Hace que se pregunte cómo se sentiría la boca de Teddy en su _miembro_.

—Espera, espera, argh, espera —Billy aparta su boca, jadeando y riendo. Golpea los hombros anchos de Teddy con las manos hechas puño una vez—. ¡Esto no es ir lento!

Teddy tiene la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

—Lo siento.

—Qué bueno. Ramera —tiembla ante el sutil movimiento de la cadera de Teddy, tentándolo severamente a decir _que se pudra el romance_ y empujar a Teddy al pasto. La tentación se triplica cuando las manos de Teddy aparecen en sus muslos, sujetándolo ligeramente. Inteligentes pulgares se mueven arriba y abajo por la costura de los pantalones de Billy. Teddy lo observa a través de pestañas ridículamente largas y oscuras.

Billy se cubre el rostro con las manos.

—Te ooooodio —dice—. Me debes una malteada _y_ papas fritas por esto. Enserio.

—Eres tan… tan adorable cuando no dejas de joder.

—Recuerda que dijiste eso; voy a usarlo contra ti. Fenómeno —deja caer sus manos y se inclina por un último y dulce beso (porque, hey, wow, Teddy cree que es _adorable_ ), luego, suspira y se obliga a alejarse del regazo de Teddy. Billy gira y se desliza hacia atrás, arrastrándose por el pasto para poner algo de distancia entre ellos, palmas apoyándose en la grava y tierra, con los ojos fijos en los de Teddy cuando…

—¡Hijo de PUTA! ¡AW!

El ardiente calor proveniente de enlaces de metal hace que levante la mano violentamente. Billy se inclina hacia un costado, perdiendo el balance y cayendo al suelo sin gracia, con el cuerpo sacudiéndose de forma inútil mientras intenta ovillarse alrededor de su muñeca quemada y ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo; sólo termina pateando hojas y estrellando la cabeza en el hombro de Teddy cuando éste se acerca, preguntando sobresaltado:

—¡¿Qué, qué?!

Billy empuja su hombro en la tierra y levanta su muñeca para colocarla contra su boca, chupando el ardor. Hay marcas difuminadas de color rosa en su piel, como cadenas de ceros, provenientes de…

Gira la cabeza para mirar la cadena de cartera, abandonada en el pasto. Enroscada como una serpiente, burlándose de él, argh.

—Literalmente ardiente —murmura Billy, dejando que Teddy lo ayude a pararse. Eli y Nate los observan, por fin, y, hey, es bueno saber lo que se necesita para finalizar sus épicas batallas de machos—. Teddy —dice, recargándose en el hombro de este, levantando la mirada y observando un rostro que seguirá robándole el aliento sin importar cuántas veces lo haya visto—, estoy que ardo, _literalmente_.

Teddy desliza una mano enorme por la columna de Billy para que se calme.

—Ya sé —dice con gravedad—. Pero, hey, al menos tienes un tatuaje refrescante.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: Juego de palabras con Cool/Cold = Frío y Caliente/Ardiente/Acalorado que en México usamos para describir a una persona atractiva o sexy :p Refrescante, en mi ciudad, también puede ser "cool" pero en un tono muy anticuado.
> 
> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
